It is known for airtight, individually foil wrapped slices of cheese to be placed horizontally on top of one another so that they form a stack of slices that is enclosed by a packaging foil that is printed on the outside in order to give information about the contents, the manufacturer, etc. If the outer packaging foil is torn by the consumer, then it cannot be reused and as a rule, is discarded.